Some rate-of-turn (ROT) sensors, such as those for marine vessels, benefit from a degree of sensitivity that lies between the state of the art for relatively inexpensive microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and the state of the art for relatively expensive fiber-optic gyroscopes (FOGs), e.g. about 1 degree per minute. A weakness of a MEMS device can be a difficulty in calibrating a long-term average error, which can be referred to as “bias.” Additionally, it can be difficult to maintain that calibration, such as over the temperature range experienced on a ship's bridge.